


Once in a Lifetime

by silvertoekee



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee/pseuds/silvertoekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel started having feelings for Glorfindel but didn’t say anything.  Can he finally admit to the elf what he feels and does the other feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU so none of the characters are acting in there right mind and angst galore.

Chapter 1: Bewilderment

The slamming of metal on metal echoed throughout the forest. Two figures leaped apart and took a few steps back. Grasping his sword more firmly the elf rushed the mortal and slashed at him. Leaping back the young man tried to defend himself and felt something trip him. Laying on the ground he glanced up at the grinning elf and scowled. A sword tip was smoothly pointed at him and he dropped his sword in defeat.

Shoving blond hair back impatiently, Glorfindel smiled in satisfaction. “You have improved much Estel and I see you have been practicing.”

Letting out a laugh Estel grasped the elf’s hand and stood up. “Yes but I still need to watch out for your fancy foot work.”

The blond elf shook head mockingly and sheathed his sword. “Do not worry my friend, you will get the hang of it.”

Estel only snorted in reply and picked up his sword. He was feeling a bit exhausted since they had been practicing for hours now. The sun was starting to set and it would soon be time for the evening meal.

“We had better head back and get cleaned up. Otherwise I think your father will be very furious with me.”

Laughter rang out into the clearing as the boy regarded the elf. He could almost imagine the expression his father would have while scolding his blond seneschal. A scowl would appear on his face and an evil gleam in his eye, while he wagged a finger at the elf. The image made him laugh harder and the elf glared at him.

“Keep that up young one and I will be forced to extreme measures.” Glorfindel threatened teasingly.

Estel snorted but calmed down. The two of them left there weapons in the armory and headed inside to the baths. Once in the chambers they quickly stripped down and entered the warm water. Grabbing a bar of scented soap, Estel began to wash his body and sighed in bliss. It felt so good to clean off the sweat and grim that covered him. Dunking under water, he swept back his wet locks and glanced at his companion. Estel blinked and gazed at the elf in fascination. Blue eyes were half closed in pleasure as Glorfindel combed his hands through his long hair. Water drops sparkled brightly on his skin and slid slowly down toned muscles. For the first time Estel felt the stirring of something more then a pupil towards the older elf and was alarmed. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, he turned away and quickly stepped out of the bath. Drying himself off, Estel grabbed one of the robes and hastily put in on.

“I will see you at the evening meal Estel?”

The elf watched as the boy nodded and rushed out the door. Glorfindel wondered why the other was in such a hurry and shrugged it off. Whatever it was perhaps the young one would speak of it later or maybe it was nothing at all.

Estel raced into his room and quickly closed the door. Leaning against it he let out a sigh and slid to the floor. He didn’t understand what was going on with his emotions and why it had anything to do with Glorfindel. The other elf had always been a mentor to him since he was young and he never felt anything except friendship before. For some reason when he had looked at the elf in the baths a stirring of passion had taken over. It was very confusing and he didn’t know what to do about it. Shaking off theses thoughts, he decided to ignore it and hoped it would go away.

~

The evening meal was running smoothly and yet something was off. Elrond glanced over at his sons and noticed that his youngest was barely eating. The boy appeared deep in thought and only picked at his food. Cocking his head to the side he wondered what was bothering him and if he should ask. Estel had been acting like this since the evening meal had started and it just wasn’t like him.

“You seemed troubled my lord.” Erestor asked curiously.

He smiled warmly at his dark haired advisor and glanced back his son.

“Nothing is wrong Erestor, I am just wondering what is wrong with Estel.”

Erestor looked at Estel and watched as the boy smiled distractedly at his brothers’ comment. The twins looked at each other and glanced at there brother in bewilderment.

“Yes he is acting a tad strange and not like himself at all.”

Elrond gazed at his youngest son for a while longer before coming to a decision. “I will speak to him after the evening meal and find out what is wrong.”

Looking down at his food, Estel picked at it but had no appetite. He had successfully pushed aside all thoughts and emotions of the bath encounter or so he had thought. It had all started going down hill when Glorfindel had entered and the evening meal had started. The blond elf had caught his attention and stirred something inside him once again. He was dressed in a blue tunic that made his eyes look like a summer sky and dark black leggings that molded to his legs. His long blond hair had a few silver ribbons woven into it that accented his face and the whole look was astounding. Estel had felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart beat faster. Desire had flooded his being and it terrified him. He had never felt theses intense feelings for anyone before and he didn’t know what to do. Letting out a bewildered sigh, he had quickly glanced down at his food and pretended to eat. His brother Elladan had tried to talk to him but he had only mumbled in reply. It was too hard to concentrate on anything else with theses emotions swirling through him and he couldn’t wait for the meal to be over.

~

It wasn’t until an hour later that the meal was concluded and Estel could escape. Rushing through the hallways, he walked out of Imladris and into his father’s private gardens. A crescent moon shown overhead and the stars glowed brilliantly. Estel walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and released a tired sigh.

“What is troubling you my son?”

Elrond watched as the boy flinched in surprise and smiled. Walking over to him, he sat down on the bench and waited.

Estel gazed at the ground and wonder what to say. He couldn’t tell his ada that his problem was a certain blond elf and that he was attracted to him. It was to embarrassing for one and he didn’t know how he would act. He was terribly afraid that his father would be ashamed of him if he found out and that would hurt too much. But what was worse would be Glorfindel reaction and if he would be rejected.

“Nothing is wrong at all ada, I am just a bit tired and not very hungry.”

Elrond gazed down at his son and could tell that he was lying. Something was disturbing the boy and he didn’t want to tell him. It was perhaps best to wait for a while and let Estel come to him.

Reaching over Elrond hugged his son close to him. “Perhaps you should retire early then and maybe you will feel better tomorrow?”

Closing his eyes Estel nodded against his father’s chest and snuggled closer. Hopefully things would be back to normal in the morning and he could forget his strange feelings. If not then he would have to bury them deep and never let anyone know about them.

~

Chapter 2: Hidden Emotions

The boy leaned against the balcony and gazed down below. Golden hair glowed brilliantly in the afternoon sun and a delighted laugh, made his heart beat faster. Glorfindel was having a conversation with the twins and it must have been something amusing. The weeks had faded into months and yet the emotions still haunted him. No matter what he did or tried to do it would not leave him. The feelings for Glorfindel had gotten stronger and would not fade away. He had tried everything from going on border patrols to working himself into exhaustion and yet nothing helped. It was as if the blond elf haunted his every waking moment and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Estel?”

Starting in surprise, he whirled around and smiled hesitantly at Erestor. The dark haired elf was looking at him in concern and that was nothing new. He was a lot more distracted theses days and this worried him. A few times he had almost gotten himself injured on a patrol because he couldn’t stop thinking of Glorfindel. If this continued then he could be a hazard to other elves as well as himself.

Shaking theses thoughts aside he smiled warmly at the advisor. “What is it Erestor?”

“Your father wishes to see you in his study.”

Nodding to the other elf, Estel walked by him but stopped. Erestor had stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you ever need to talk young one then I am always here.”

Erestor touched his cheek softly and left the room. Estel’s grey eyes widened and he watched the elf leave. He was surprised that the elf had seen through his mask and offered him comfort. Erestor always appeared cold to him and had treated him kindly but at a distance. Perhaps there was more to his father’s advisor then meets the eye. Glancing down once more at the golden haired elf, he let out a sigh and decided to find out what his father wanted.

~

Glorfindel laughed out loud as the twins told him about one of there stays in Mirkwood. It was so hilarious how the twins could get in so much trouble by spending time with the sons of Thranduil. Feelings eyes upon him, he casual glanced around and noticed someone hidden near a balcony. Concentrating a bit, he wasn’t too surprised to see that it was Estel. The boy had been watching him a lot lately and yet at the same time keeping his distance. It was very confusing to him and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Is our brother still keeping his distance, Glorfindel?” Elladan cocked his head to the side and smiled at him in sympathy.

Raking a hand through his golden locks, Glorfindel sighed. It was a bit funny that Elladan said what he was thinking but then again maybe not. “Yes and I do not know why.”

The twins looked at each other and smiled. They had both observed there younger brother’s odd behavior and had figured something out. It looked like Estel was in love with Glorfindel and didn’t even realize it. The whole irony of the situation was that Glorfindel didn’t know it and perhaps thought it was something else.

Taking pity on the elf, Elrohir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps he has a valid reason and will tell you in time.”

“Yes our stubborn brother is like that and it takes him ages to admit to anything.” Elladan replied cheerfully.

Glorfindel smiled at them and nodded. Hopefully the two of them were right and Estel would tell him what was wrong. If not then maybe it was time he confronted the boy and found out what was wrong himself. Hearing footsteps behind him, Glorfindel pushed theses thoughts aside and smiled warmly at Erestor.

Erestor returned the smile. “Greetings, Elrond wants to see you in his study Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel wonder why his lord wanted to see him and shrugged. He would find out in a few minutes at any rate and it would take his mind off of other things. Telling the twins he would see them later, he followed Erestor towards Elrond’s study. Walking into the room with Erestor, he greeted Elrond and sat into the chair next to Estel. He was surprised to see the boy in the room and wondered what this was about.

Elrond regarded the two of them quietly and was amused. He could see his son watching his seneschal and wondered when the boy would admit his feelings. Perhaps this errand would give Estel the chance and if not it was about time he had a talk with his son.

“I have asked you two here for an important reason. I want you to meet the messenger from Lothelorien and escort him here.”

Estel gazed at his father in puzzlement and confusion. It was rare that a messenger needed an escort and he must be carrying something extremely important. Looking fugitive like at Glorfindel, he wondered if this was the perfect time to admit his feelings. The two of them would be alone and it was time he stopped hiding it.

Glorfindel gazed at Elrond curiously and shrugged his shoulders. He could tell that the elf lord was up to something and wondered about it.

“Very well my Lord. Are the horses ready?”

“Yes they are Glorfindel, you can leave immediately. The messenger should be arriving to the borders of Imladris and making his way here.”

Elrond watched as they both nodded and turned to leave the room. He let out a tired sigh and leaned back in his chair. His advisor shifted next to him and he glanced at him in question.

“Do you think they will finally settle this problem Elrond?” Erestor asked quietly.

The elven lord glanced down at his paper work and shook his head. “One can only hope my friend.”

~

Glorfindel sat astride Asfaloth and gazed ahead serenely. The messenger would be arriving any minute and he was sincerely glad. For the past hour or more the two of them had not spoken and it was getting tiresome. He could feel Estel looking at him and wished he could find out what was troubling the boy. Glancing at his companion, he let out a frustrated breath and squared his shoulders.

“Estel please tell me what troubles you so? You have been avoiding me for weeks and I deserve to know why.

Estel squirmed in his seat and fiddled with his reins. He had known that Glorfindel would ask him that eventually and he was tired of hiding his secret. Gripping the reins firmly, he turned and gazed nervously into blue eyes.

“Glorfindel, I need to tell you something important and I hope you won’t be upset when I do.”

The blond elf cocked his head to the side and wondered why the boy was nervous. A faint blush stained Estel’s cheeks and he smiled encouragingly. Glorfindel wondered what Estel could say that would upset him and waited for the boy to speak.

A horse’s neigh startled them both and they glanced down the path. Riding towards them was the messenger of Lothelorien and Glorfindel almost cursed his timing. He was finally about to find out what was bothering the boy and now it would have to wait until later.

“We will continue this discussion another time Estel.”

The boy could hear the steel in the seneschal’s voice and nodded. He was slightly upset that he couldn’t finally admit his feelings but there was nothing he could do. Almost groaning out loud in frustration, he watched as the rider stopped in front of them. He was very beautiful with his dark braided hair slung over one shoulder and shimmering green eyes.

“Greetings, I am Saliader of Lothelorien.”

The words were silkily spoken and set Estel on edge. He watched as Saliader turned and smiled at Glorfindel. The smile reminded him of a snake waiting to strike and he almost snarled in anger. Estel had a feeling that he was not going to like the messenger of Lothelorien and wondered how long he was going to stay.

Chapter 3: Messenger and Seduction

The day was very beautiful and birds sung happily outside, and yet one elf paid no attention. Lord Elrond gazed distractedly at the papers in front of him but didn’t see it. He had hoped that his son Estel would finally have that talk with Glorfindel and everything would be settled. But in the end it hadn’t worked out that way and things were getting worse.

*Flashback*

Elrond watched as his as the party approached Imladris and could tell something was amiss. Estel looked very upset and yet tried to hide it. Gazing at the messenger he had a sinking idea he knew what it was and it didn’t bode well at all. Greeting the messenger of Lothelorien, he asked for Glorfindel to show the other elf to his room. Walking over to his son, he placed a comforting hand on Estel’s shoulder and smiled sadly at him.

“I take it your confession to Glorfindel didn’t go to well?”

He watched as his son looked at him in astonishment and a little fear. Letting out a sigh, he pulled his son into a hug and held on tight.

“You didn’t think I had known my son? Remember I have raised you since you were a baby and I can always tell when you are hiding something from me.”

Estel sagged against him and let out a sigh. “I am sorry father that I didn’t tell you but I was afraid.”

Elrond hugged his son closer and kissed the top of his head. “No matter what you do or the trouble you get into, I will always love you my son.”

Holding his son at arms reach he gazed into sad silver eyes and smiled with reassurance. “Don’t give up on confessing to Glorfindel, Estel. It is better to know how he truly feels then to always wonder.”

A smile blossomed on Estel’s face and he nodded. “That is true and I will tell him soon ada.”

*End Flashback*

Letting out a sigh, Elrond rubbed his eyes and gazed out the window. He had thought that his talk with his son would get him to confess but it didn’t work. The elf Saliader was constantly around Glorfindel and it appeared that his seneschal didn’t mind. And if Elrond guessed right then he knew that Estel thought that Glorfindel liked the other elf and was afraid that he would be rejected after his confession. It was a horrible situation and didn’t appear to be getting better. Estel was becoming more withdrawn and sadness shown in his silver eyes. If something wasn’t done soon then he was afraid his son would waste away or worse. Standing up he decided to find Estel and have a talk with him. Stepping out of his study, he strode down the hall and slowed to a halt. Golden blonde hair caught his attention and he wondered what the other elf was doing.

Glorfindel gazed out over the land of Imladris in irritation and leaned against the balcony. The past few days had been hellish with Saliader flirtations and Estel’s cold silence. It had all started since they had met the elf on the road and escorted him to Imladris. The other elf was attractive with his long brown hair, green eyes, and pale smooth skin. Normally he would have been attracted but for some reason he wasn’t. He still couldn’t figure out what was bothering the boy and why he was giving him the cold shoulder treatment.

“Glorfindel?”

He turned around and blinked in surprise. Elrond stood a few feet away and was regarding him curiously.

“What is it Elrond?”

The elf lord wondered at the irritated expression on his friend’s face and gazed at him worriedly.

“What troubles you so my friend?”

Leaning against the balcony, Glorfindel let out a half hearted sigh. “Just about everything my lord and it’s driving me crazy.”

“What do you mean by that?” Elrond asked curiously.

“What I mean is that Saliader and Estel are driving me crazy.” Raking a hand through his hair Glorfindel gazed moodily at his feet. “Your son is giving me the cold shoulder treatment and that messenger keeps trying to seduce me.”

Elrond began to chuckle and Glorfindel glared at him. “I do not see what’s so funny my friend.”

“This is the first time I have ever seen you so upset that another elf is chasing you and or even wants you.” The elf lord said laughingly. “Usually you are very happy when this occurs or even chase them yourself.

Glorfindel smiled ruefully and shook his head. “That is true but I do not want this elf and hoped he would get the point when I avoided him. And now what is wrong with your youngest Elrond? I almost found out the other day what was wrong but ever since Saliader has appeared he won’t speak to me.”

Elrond almost laughed for joy at hearing those words and sighed in relief. He was terribly glad that his friend didn’t care about the other elf and now maybe he could get his son to confess.

“I am not sure my friend but I am sure you will find out.”

Grinning at the bewildered expression on Glorfindel’s face, Elrond bid him goodbye and went to find his son.

Glorfindel watched the elf lord stroll down the hallway and could almost swear that the other was about to skip. Shaking theses thoughts aside, he gazed back at the window.

Saliader walked down the hallway and regarded Glorfindel with a hungry gaze. He had longed for the seneschal ever since he had come to Lothelorien so many years ago. The elf was just what he wanted in a lover and whatever he wanted he got. He had noticed that the other elf had no one currently and this was a golden opportunity for him. Taking a few steps forward, he gently touched the seneschal on the shoulder and watched him turn around.

“Good day my Lord Glorfindel.”

Closing his eyes in frustration, Glorfindel pasted a polite smile on his face. “Yes Saliader?”

The Lorien elf stepped forward and smiled warmly at him. “I was wondering if you could show me more of Imladris before I leave tomorrow.”

Several reasons why he couldn’t flew through Glorfindel head but he decided to humor the elf. Besides after tomorrow he would be rid of the annoying elf and hopefully things would be back to normal.

“Yes I can.”

He almost groaned in annoyance when the Saliader latched onto his arm like leach. Glorfindel hoped he wouldn’t regret this and let the elf drag him away.  
He didn’t see the predatory like smile on Saliader lips or else he would have been highly suspicious.

Chapter 4: Fleeing from Pain

A gentle breeze blew the branches over head and dust motes floated in the wind. Laying back in the tall grass, Estel stretched lazily and yawned. He hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep since he had been worrying over Glorfindel and now Saliader. The Lorien elf had been hovering constantly around Glorfindel and it was irritating. He was unsure if the seneschal liked the attention or hated it. One thing was for sure, he wouldn’t confess until Saliader left back for Lorien or he got the courage to confess again.

“I have something to confess to you Glorfindel.”

Cautiously sitting up, he peaked over the grass and blinked. Glorfindel and Saliader stood a few feet away and he wondered what they were doing here. Sliding back down again, he wondered how he would get out of here without being seen.

“What is it Saliader?”

Glorfindel looked at the other in exasperation and wished he would hurry up. The sun was starting to set and he still had a few things to take care of. About to ask the other to hurry up, he was astounded when firm lips settled on his own. A shocked gasp was heard nearby and Glorfindel jerked free. Scanning the clearing, he noticed silver eyes glinting in the shadows and gasped. Agony reflected in Estel’s eyes and before he could say anything the boy turned and fled. Letting out an angry curse, Glorfindel was about to chase the boy when a firm grip stopped him.

Saliader gazed at him pleadingly. “Wait Glorfindel, let the child go and stay with me.”

Glaring at the elf, Glorfindel let out a snort and shook his head. “I would rather battle a Balrog then stay with you young one, now kindly let go of my arm.”

Saliader wilted under his fierce stare and with a pout let go. Turning around, Glorfindel raced after Estel and hastily whipped his mouth. He was a bit angry that he had been fooled into coming here for Saliader to kiss him. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book and he should have seen it coming. And he also wondered what Estel was doing hiding in the grass and why he looked so pained.

The trees whipped by in an endless blur but Estel didn’t notice. All he cared about was what he had witness and it broke his heart. The pain was agonizing and it was hard to breath. It was so funny how quickly he had fallen in love with Glorfindel and then to have his heart broken in an instant.

“Estel!”

Hearing his name called, he slowed down but did not turn around. A hand settled on his shoulder and he almost shrugged it off. Glorfindel stepped in front of him, but he refused to look at him.

Glorfindel gazed at him curiously. “Why did you run Estel?”

The boy shook off the elf’s hands and took a few steps back. Perhaps the timing was bad or maybe he just didn’t care any longer if the Glorfindel found out.

Looking up at the blond elf, Estel smiled bitterly. “Because I love you.”

Blue eyes widened in surprise and alarm. Glorfindel was astonished by Estel’s explanation and unsure of what to say. He had never known that the boy had felt this way about him and wondered when it had happened. Looking into the silver eyes, he could finally see the love shining in them and the pain as well. Now the pain filled look earlier made sense and also a whole lot of other things as well.

“I have loved you for a long time Glorfindel.” Estel glanced away and closed his eyes. “And it hurt me terribly to see you in the arms of another.”

Glorfindel could hear the sincerity in Estel’s words and still didn’t speak. He had always viewed the boy as kind of like a son or even a pupil. Thoughts of him as a lover had never entered his mind or even to love him in that manner. Raising a hand he grasped Estel’s chin and made him look at him.

“Estel what I feel for you is a deep friendship and can only see you as perhaps like a son.”

Estel let out a deep sigh and stepped away from the elf. The pain was excruciating and yet he felt a sense of relief. His father was right and it was good that he had finally admitted his feelings. Now he knew were he stood with the other elf and yet he still wanted to cry.

“So be it. I am sorry to have disturbed you Glorfindel and now if you will excuse me.”

He could see that the elf wanted to say something else but didn’t. Turning around it took everything in him to just walk away and not run. Feeling the tears slide hotly down his cheeks, Estel wondered how long it would take for him to recover.

~

The Hall of Fire was quiet at this late hour and a great place for one elf to brood. Glorfindel lay sprawled across the couch and gazed deeply into his wine. Estel’s confession weighed heavily on his mind and he didn’t know what to do.

“What troubles you so my friend?” Erestor asked quietly.

Looking across the room, he watched as the other elf walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Swirling his drink in the wine glass, Glorfindel gazed into the fire and smiled tiredly.

“Everything my friend.”

Erestor was concerned by his friend’s tone and waited patiently for him to speak. He had observed Estel coming back to Imladris with a defeated and heartbroken expression. Somehow he knew that the boy had confessed and it didn’t turn out to well.

“Do you know that Estel loves me Erestor?”

Glorfindel looked over at his friend and watched him nod. Sitting up straighter, he turned and faced his friend.

“I take it everyone in Imladris knew this but me?” Glorfindel asked in irritation.

Erestor gazed down at his hands and smiled sadly. “I am not to sure about everyone besides myself, Elrond, and maybe the twins.”

The blond seneschal had a sudden urge to break something or even fling his glass. It would have been satisfying to destroy something but wouldn’t solve his problems.

Glorfindel tightened his hand on the glass steam. “How could I have been so blind as not to notice something like this?”

Erestor gently reached over and took the glass away. Placing it on the table, he gazed at the blond and shook his head.

“Estel made very sure that you would never know and he almost did a good job hiding it from the rest of us.” Erestor smiled in reassurance at the blond. “The only reason the rest of us knows is because Elrond noticed he was acting strange and pointed it out to me. And the twins probably figured it out because he is there younger brother and Estel never could hide things from them."

Glorfindel shook his head in denial. “But I still should have noticed and if I had known then somehow I would have stopped it.”

Grasping the blond firmly on the shoulders, he gazed determinedly into his eyes. “We cannot choose who we love Glorfindel, it just happens. Now stop beating yourself up about it.”

The blond seneschal finally nodded in agreement and Erestor released him. “Good now the big question is do you truly care about him like he feels for you?”

Sad blue eyes met brown, and Glorfindel dropped his head into his hands. “No, I have never thought of being in love with him before Erestor and I am unsure I ever can.”

The advisor placed a comforting arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I take it you have told him this?”

Erestor watched the blond nod and sighed. This was turning out to be a big mess and he wasn’t to sure how to solve it. At least now Estel and Glorfindel knew how each felt about the other and would have to figure this out on there own.

“Then that is all you can do my friend. Just treat him as you normally do and hopefully time will restore everything back to normal.”

Glorfindel could hear a shred of doubt in the advisor’s voice and smiled sadly. He had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be that easy and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Chapter 5: Shadows in the night

A few elves sat astride there horses in the court yard and there voices filled the air. Resting a hand on his mount’s mane, Estel whispered a few reassuring words and felt him settle down. It was time for him and a few other elves to take border patrol, and he was extremely glad. The past few weeks or so had been disheartening with Glorfindel gazing at him guiltily and avoiding him. His family treated him so carefully as if he would break with one wrong word and it was driving him crazy. This patrol was a perfect opportunity to escape and hopefully forget about his pain. Maybe when he came back then he could put things in perspective and hopefully see things in a better light.

Elladan stood next to his mare and looked at him in concern. “Are you sure you should be doing this right now Estel?”

“Yes maybe you shouldn’t go just yet.” Elrohir asked on the other side of the stallion.

Smiling at them both, Estel shook his head a grasped the reins more tightly. “I am just fine and this trip will help me get things in perspective.”

The twins both nodded at him but he could still see the doubt in their silver eyes. It was slightly irritating and yet endearing as well.

“My sons let your brother do what he wants in peace.” Elrond walked over and place a hand on the twins’ shoulders. Gazing up at Estel, he smiled. “Do what you have to my son and may you have a safe journey.”

Estel smiled at his father and watched his family walk away. Sometimes there smothering could drive him crazy but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. The patrol captain signaled it was time to leave and he clucked to his horse. Turning his mare around, he followed the other elves but a flash of gold caught his attention. Standing a few feet away was Glorfindel and he was surprised to see him. The blond seneschal smiled at him in hesitation and he didn’t return it. He watched as the smile slipped away and the blue eyes grew sad. Feeling his heart break at the miserable elf, Estel placed a hand over his heart and bowed to the golden elf. Glorfindel eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. Slapping the reins lightly, his horses picked up the pace and caught up with the patrol. He was glad that Glorfindel had shown up to see him off and at least he now knew that he hadn’t permanently scared him away.

Glorfindel gazed after Estel and let out a deep sigh. It hadn’t surprised him at first that Estel had not smiled back but the salute had. He had been avoiding the boy for weeks now and felt bad about it. It wasn’t a good solution to the whole dilemma but it was the only thing he could think of at the time. At first he had thought that things would go back to normal but they hadn’t since the confession. He had seen the way that Estel would gaze at him and it made him feel very awkward. It had taken a lot of thinking and Erestor berating him in order for him to even see the boy off. He had to admit that it was the right decision and that he needed to deeply apologize when Estel got back.

“I see that you have come to you senses my friend.” Erestor stood next to him and smiled.

Glorfindel snorted and gazed at the advisor mock-friendly like. “Well I couldn’t hide forever could I?”

The advisor let out a half snort. “That is true or else how could you call yourself the all mighty Balrog slayer?”

The blond let out a laugh but then grew serious. “I still need to apologize to Estel and explain my actions. It was wrong to treat him differently now that I know how he feels.”

“Estel will forgive you Glorfindel.” Erestor spoke warmly. “He has a kind heart and a forgiving soul.”

Glorfindel smiled in response and watched as the riders faded from view. It would be only a week or two and then hopefully things would be resolved.

~

They had been roaming the land for days and had been following an Orc trail for the past few hours. Estel sat astride his horse and thought about Glorfindel. So far he hadn’t been able to forget the blond elf and had a feeling he never would. It looked like he was doomed to be in love with someone who could never love him back.

“Are you alright Estel?”

Looking over to his left he smiled at the scout. “Yes I just have a lot on my mind is all Leilena.”

The she-elf snorted and wagged a finger at him. “Well as long as you are ok, now pay more attention to your surroundings.”

He nodded and shoved his thoughts away. For now he had to be on alert and would have more time to figure out his problems later.

A few hours later, the patrol sat in the trees and gazed at there enemies below. Estel held his arm steady and waited for one of the Orcs to come closer. Once he was in range he released the arrow and watched as it pierced its heart. Several arrows shot through the trees and horrid cries filled the air. A few more arrows were fired before the captain gave the order to attack. Leaping from the tree, he followed his comrades into battle. Sidestepping an axe, Estel slammed his pommel into the Orc’s face and killed him. Many more Orcs fell under his blade and the elves before it was finally almost over. A glint to the side caught his eyes and not even thinking, he shoved the elf next to him out of the way. The arrow slammed into his shoulder and spinning around, he crashed to the ground. Pain filled his senses and it was awful. Biting back a curse he sat up and gazed at his wound. A black arrow was in his left shoulder and he felt it burn. Grasping the shaft firmly, he jerked it free and moaned soflty. Estel blinked a few times and looked at the arrow. It was poisoned from the looks of it and he wanted to curse his fate.

“Is it poisoned?”

The elf he saved looked down at him in concern and he noticed it was the captain.

“Yes and it looks like I need to return to Imladris.” Estel sighed in exasperation.

He handed the arrow over to the elf and watched him examine it. The captain smiled ruefully and nodded.

“Tis best if you do since you are wounded and we do not have an antidote for that. After we clean up this mess, we will head back. Until then have someone tend to your wound and relax.”

Estel watched the captain walk away and gazed at the arrow. He still hadn’t figured out his problems and now would have to return earlier then intended. Things never seemed to go very well for him theses days and all because of an arrow this time.

~

Elladan leaned on the balcony and watched the trees sway nearby. He was a bit worried about his little brother being out in the wilds without him. All sorts of horrid scenarios were running through his head and it was driving him nuts.

Elrohir watched his twin shift positions for the third time and sighed. “Stop worrying so much Elladan.”

“I cannot help it Elrohir, I mean something bad could happen without us being there.” Elladan turned and faced his twin. “You know how much trouble he can get into on his own.”

It was the truth and Elrohir could not deny that. Estel always seemed to get into worse trouble when alone but then again so did they. Walking over to his twin, he placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

“Our brother will be fine, now stop worrying.”

Elladan slowly nodded and hoped his twin was right. Hopefully it was just his overprotective urges and nothing more. And yet he still couldn’t shake the thought that something bad had happened.

“If it bothers you so much we could ride out and find them.”

Elladan turned around a hugged his brother in thanks.

Elrohir sighed in exasperation and returned the hug. “Just remember if he is upset by this then it is your fault.”

Letting out a laugh, Elladan stepped back and grinned mischievously at his twin.

“True but then again he is used to me being overprotective by now.”

Shaking his head Elrohir followed his twin from the room. He was glad that they were going after there little brother since he was worried himself. Of course he would not admit that aloud but then again his twin already knew. Hopefully there worries about Estel were nothing but then again he did attract trouble like the plague.

~

 

Chapter 6: Injuries and Strange Feelings

Estel gripped the reins tightly as agony flared in his shoulder and he could feel the poison spreading. Leilena had helped clean the wound and packed it with healing herbs. It helped with infection but could not help the poison. He could feel a fever taking over and everything was getting dizzy. It was only several more hours until they arrived in Imraldis and he hoped that he could hold on until then.

“How are you feeling Estel?”

Hoping the pain didn’t show on his face he turned and smiled in reassurance.

“I am just fine Leilena.”

The she-elf looked at him in annoyance. “By fine do you mean in pain young one?”

Estel looked guilty at the ground and heard her musical laughter. Glancing up again, he smiled and shrugged.

Leilena rolled her eyes. “You truly do remind me of your brothers when you say fine young one. I remember them saying that after every injury or accident the have had these past few centuries.”

“Must run in the family.” Estel grinned mockingly.

The she-elf glared at him and snorted. “Right. Now let me look at the wound.”

Slowing his horse to a stop, he patiently waited while she undid the bandages. Gazing down at the wound he grimaced at the spreading blackness and the angry look. He watched as Leilena packed more herbs on the wound and put a new bandage on it. Patting his arm gently Leilena smiled at him in reassurance but he could see the worry in her eyes.

“It is getting worse I take it.” Estel asked quietly.

Leilena was about to reply but stopped when one of the scout appeared. The other elves had stopped a ways ahead and were looking back at them.

“The captain wants to know is anything wrong?”

Shaking his head, Estel smiled at the worried elf. “No just having my wound changed. Tell the captain everything is okay and we will catch up. ”

The elf nodded in reply and smiled back. Turning his horse around, he raced back to the patrol. Estel watched him go and turned back to his companion. He could still see the worry in her eyes but there wasn’t much she could do. And he was glad that he hadn’t told her about the agony that was slowly spreading through his body or else she would have felt extremely guilty. They didn’t have an antidote and only his father could help him now. Smiling in reassurance at Leilena, he turned his horse and followed the scout. He could hear the she-elf following and almost laughed at her muttering.

“Stubborn human.”

~

Elrond’s head snapped up and he gazed towards the balcony. Something was wrong and he couldn’t tell what. He had been mulling over his paperwork for hours when a horrible forbidding had hit him. Somehow he knew it had to deal with his youngest but what?

“My friend what is wrong?”

Erestor gazed at him worriedly and he shrugged.

“I do not know my friend but hopefully we will soon find out.”

He watched in confusion as Elrond stood up and left the room. Sometimes he just didn’t understand his friend and probably never would. Setting aside his paperwork, he stood up and followed the half-elf out of the room.

Glorfindel leaned against Asfaloth and yawned tiredly. He had come to the stables in order to clear his head and spend time with his horse. The past few weeks hadn’t been easy and he worried about Estel. He truly wished that he had talked to the boy and apologized to him before the patrol. Maybe then everything would have been resolved and not causing him sleepiness nights. He snapped into full wakefulness when he heard footsteps followed by an argument outside the stable doors.

“Shouldn’t we tell father that we are going brother?”

“The note should be good enough Elrohir.”

Snorting at that comment, Glorfindel calmly opened the stable doors and gazed into twin sets of guilty grey eyes.

“I think you should tell your ada young ones and you two know that a note is not good enough.”

Elladan was about to reply when they heard footsteps approach. All three elves turned and watched as Elrond and Erestor walked towards them.

“Tell me what my friend?” Elrond asked.

Glorfindel smiled at the questioning looks and then gazed at the twins. “I was about to find that out myself before you two arrived.”

Elrond turned and gazed at his sons in question. Elrohir wouldn’t meet his gaze but Elladan did.

Elladan took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He could feel his twin’s silent support and it boosted his courage a bit. “I was worried about Estel and wanted to find out if he was okay.”

A feeling of dread swept through Elrond and somehow he definitely knew something was wrong. The twins rarely went after there brother on patrols and only if they felt he was in danger. Hopefully it was nothing serious but somehow he doubted it.

Glorfindel watched Elrond closely and could see he was worried as well. Something must be wrong with Estel in order for it to worry all three of them. He was beginning to feel worried as well and almost laughed. It was almost funny how one mortal could worry them when they didn’t know if anything truly had happened. He was about to make that comment when he heard a horse in the distance.

A rider raced into view and slowed his horse to a stop. Jumping down from the saddle, he bowed to Elrond.

“The patrol has returned and Estel had been injured.”

~  
The dizziness was getting worse and he nearly fell out of the saddle. Feeling his horse shift a bit he patted him in thanks. Estel could feel a fever coming on and knew it was because of the poison. Sweat was breaking out on his for-head and he almost moaned in agony. He could feel Leilena watching him in concern but didn’t glance her way. Seeing the gates of Imladris appear before them he sighed in relief. It was only a few more minutes until he arrived home and then he could collapse into his father’s arms. Seeing the worried looks the gate guards were shooting him, he smiled at them and saw there worry increase. Almost rolling his eyes in irritation, he watched as the captain sent one of the scout’s ahead. He just knew that it was to inform his father of his injuries and for once he didn’t care. Hopefully his father could cure whatever ailed him and then he could sleep. The horses continued riding though the gates and he closed his eyes. It took everything he had to just stay in the saddle and he gripped the reins tightly. He almost didn’t hear his name being called or that they had stopped until he opened his eyes. Everything appeared hazy and glancing down he noticed his father approaching his mount. Blinking in confusion, he smiled at his father and fainted.

“Estel!” Elrond shouted in alarm.

Glorfindel caught the boy and held him in his arms. He could feel unnatural heat and a shiver from the boy. Glorfindel had watched as the patrol had entered the gates and had seen Estel. The boy had been extremely pale and had his eyes closed. There was a bandage wound around his left shoulder and he could see blood staining it. Something hadn’t felt right and he walked over to the boy. Luckily he had or else Estel would have hit the ground hard. Gazing down into the pale face, he felt something awaken inside of him and was startled.

“Glorfindel?”

Hearing his name, he snapped out of his daze and looked at Elrond. The elf lord was gazing at him worriedly and he smiled in reassurance.

“He just fainted Elrond but he is a bit feverish.”

Elrond nodded in reply and stepping forward took his son. He could see something flash in the blonde’s eyes and wondered about it. Turning around, he called to his sons and they hurried off to the healing wing.

The blond seneschal watched them go and felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he gazed at Erestor in question and saw him smile in triumph.

“It’s about time my friend.”

He watched as Erestor walked away and gazed after him in bewilderment. Sometimes he just didn’t understand his friend and this was one of those times. Shrugging his shoulders, he followed his friend and headed to the healing wing.

~

 

Chapter 7: Realizations

Sitting before the fireplace Glorfindel gazed down at his glass of wine. Lately the Hall of Fire seemed to be his favorite place to relax and just think. Usually it was the stables but for some reason that was changing. Maybe it was because it was so warm or perhaps it was where everyone usually dwelled. Whatever the reason, here he was once again pondering mixed emotions and a mortal named Estel.

“It seems I find you here once again Glorfindel.”

Not turning around, he smiled into his glass of wine and held up another glass.

“Would you like some wine my friend?”

Erestor grasped the glass and sat down next to his friend. Taking a sip, he sighed in pleasure at the sweetness. Looking at the bottle he almost choked on the next sip.

Glorfindel nearly laughed at the advisor’s dumbfounded expression. “One of Elrond’s oldest and finest wines my friend. Fit for a troubling night like this don’t you think?”

Setting the wine glass down gently, Erestor gazed at his friend in astonishment. “How in the world did you get this out of Elrond’s room? There are only a few bottles left and he hordes them with a passion.”

Twirling the glass around, the golden seneschal gazed at his friend teasingly. “Now that would be telling my dear Erestor and I won’t do that.”

Letting out a huff, Erestor took another sip of the glass and set it down. “I didn’t come in here to talk about wine my friend.”

“And what did you come to talk about?”

Erestor reached over and took the glass from the limp hand. Placing it on the table, he gazed into troubled blue eyes.

“You know why I have come my friend.”

Glorfindel sat up and gazed into the fire. It was easier to look into the blaze then stare into compassionate brown eyes. He did want to discuss his problems with his friend and yet didn’t want to at the same time. His feelings for the mortal were starting to change and it was confusing. At first he had not felt anything for the boy but ever since he had returned injured things had began to change. Something was stirring inside of him and he didn’t know if he wanted it to happen.

Erestor patiently waited for the golden elf to speak. He watched as the firelight turned his hair to a fiery red and his skin tone to a burnished amber.

Taking a deep breath Glorfindel turned and looked at Erestor. “I am afraid that my feelings are changing towards Estel and I am unsure what to do.”

“Do you mean you are starting to care for him as he does for you?”

The advisor waited in abated breath and almost smiled in glee. Glorfindel nodded in hesitation and he wanted to hug the elf. It was good news for them all and more so for Estel. He had watched the boy pinning for the golden elf and the sorrow every time he turned away. Now he just had to figure out how to get the blond to let his feelings develop for the boy and all would be well. Or at least he hoped it would.

“You should let theses feeling develop then Glorfindel.”

The blond elf was about to protest but Erestor raised a hand. He gazed at his friend and smiled in compassion.

“Feelings like theses don’t come by to often and are very rare. Will you turn him away and always wonder what would have happened if you had not?”

Blue eyes dropped to the ground and he sighed. Reaching over he grasped his glass and drank deeply. Gazing at his friend curiously, he wondered about the longing in his voice.

“Is this from experience my friend?”

Brown eyes seemed to reflect a fleeting sadness before being veiled by dark lashed. Standing up Erestor walked over to the door and stopped. For a moment Glorfindel wondered if he had overstepped his bounds and wished he hadn’t asked.

“Yes my friend and I truly wished I had spoken.”

And with those sadly spoken words, Erestor left the room. Glorfindel gazed back down at his empty glass for a moment and then flung it into the fireplace. It shattered and fell into the blaze.

~

The room was quiet and still. Birds sung happily outside and with a disgruntled groan, Estel sat up. Glaring half heartedly at the window, he rubbed his eyes in irritation. Agony flared in his shoulder and he cursed. He had forgotten again not to use his left hand until his shoulder healed.

“I see you are feeling better Estel?”

Glorfindel smiled charmingly and saw the boy blush. He watched as Estel drop his eyes to the coverlet and play with a loose thread. Sadness showed fleetingly in blue eyes, before Glorfindel walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Estel?” he asked hesitantly.

The mortal glanced up and looked at him curiously. Reaching over, Glorfindel grasped one of Estel’s hands and watched his eyes careful. Something flashed through the silver orbs and then was gone.

“I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I have acted earlier.”

The boy was about to speak but he raised a hand to his lips.

“No let me finish Estel.” He watched the boy nod in reply and standing walked over to the balcony. Grasping the edge of it, he leaned out into the sunshine and closed his eyes. It was easier to confess if he didn’t have to look the mortal in the eyes.

“I have been acting horribly these past few weeks and should not have been. It was wrong for me to treat you so wrongly especially since I am your friend as well as your mentor. For that I am eternally sorry and beg your forgiveness. I promise this will never happen again and hope that we are still friends.”  
Estel listened to the words and could hear the sorrow in them. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one to suffer these past few weeks and smiled sorrowfully. Perhaps it would have been better to never revealed his feelings and have kept them a secret. He would always wonder but now wasn’t the time to do so. Raising his head up he was about to accept the apology but gaped instead. He gazed in fascination as the elf seemed to glow before him in the sunlight. Glorfindel’s hair turned to warm gold and his skin seemed to darken. It was bewitching and he wanted the elf like never before. His mind was telling him not to anything stupid but he shoved it aside. For once he wanted to ignore everything and throw caution to the wind again. He would probably regret what he was about to do later but for now he would give into his feelings. Standing up he walked over to the seneschal and stopped behind him.

The golden elf gazed at the sunlit garden and waited for Estel to speak. He heard the boy get out of bed and turned around. The boy’s silver eyes seemed to glow with passion and he froze. He watched dumbfounded as Estel walked over to him and grasped his chin. Warm lips settled against his and Glorfindel let out a half moan of surprised pleasure. A warm wet tongue slid into his mouth and he was lost. All coherent thoughts left his mind and he slowly kissed the mortal back. Estel wrapped his one good arm around his neck and leaned against him. Breaking off the kiss Glorfindel took a gulp of air and shivered. Gazing in shock at the boy, he turned around and fled the room.

Estel watched the elf run from the room and watched in puzzlement. Raising a hand to his lips he smiled warmly and gazed out into the sunlight. For the first time in a while, hope bloomed in his heart and prayed to Ilúvatar that everything would turn out all right.

“Estel?”

The twins entered the room and gazed at there brother in puzzlement.

“Yes Elladan?”

“What is wrong with Glorfindel? I have never seen him move so fast or with such a distressed look before.”

Smiling in happiness, Estel informed his brothers of what had occurred. Grins appeared on all three brothers’ faces and laughs of joy.

“Well it’s about time he fell for our brother.” Elrohir joked. “Otherwise I would have had to smack some sense into that thick head.”

Elladan shook his head. His face was serious and the grins faded. “He may have kissed you back Estel but be warned. Glorfindel may still be frightened of his feelings and will perhaps fight them.”

Estel smiled in sadness. “I know Elladan but I cannot give up hope. I was terribly surprised that he returned the kiss and at least I know he cares for me somewhat. Whatever happens now I am just hope everything will work out ok.”

~

The golden elf fled to his rooms and ignored the concerned looks. Opening his door, he quickly turned around and slammed it shut. Leaning his back against it, he slowly sank to the floor. Glorfindel let out an anguish moan and dropped his golden head into his hands. The kiss had stirred something inside of him again and now it was out in the open. Slamming his fist into the ground, he cursed quietly.

~

Chapter 8: First Steps

Days passed into weeks and Estel’s wound was healing nicely. He was finally aloud out of bed but not on patrols. Stretching his arms overhead, he felt a twinge in his shoulder and ignored it. The sun felt warm on his skin and he closed his eyes in delight. Glorfindel had begun to avoid him once again but he didn’t mind. Sooner or later he hoped the blond seneschal would come to him but for now he would be patient. It would take time for the golden elf to sort out his feelings and make a decision. Arms encircled his waist and he was pulled back into a lean body. Letting out a laugh, Estel turned around and gazed into laughing blue eyes.

“Hello Haldir.”

The blond march warden grinned down his friend and impulsively kissed him on the lips. Laughter broke out between them and Haldir smirked at him.

“Hello yourself Estel.”

Estel detangled himself from his friend’s arms and gazed at him in mock annoyance. “So what brings you to Imladris old friend?”

“Why you of course!”

Seeing the skeptically look, Haldir smiled. “Ok more like to bring Arwen back for a visit and to say hello.”

“That’s much better my friend.”

The two of them sat down on a bench and began to catch up with each other lives. Haldir was one of Estel’s oldest friends and he had known him since he was young. Since the first time they had saw each other in Lothlorien a great friendship had developed between them. Many elves had thought something more would develop when Estel grew up but nothing ever did. Perhaps it was because they were too similar in temperament or didn’t feel that way. Whatever the reason the two of them were close as brothers and the best of friends.

“So how goes the quest for Glorfindel?” Haldir asked teasingly. He had received a letter months ago about his friend’s feelings for the Elda and had wished him luck. Seeing the sad smile grace Estel’s features, he smiled in sympathy. “That bad?”

“Neither bad nor good old friend.” Estel gazed down at his hands in thought and then shrugged his shoulders. “After the kiss I thought that things would change but it hasn’t.”

“Have you tried talking to him again?”

Estel turned around and laid his head on Haldir’s lap. Gazing up into concerned blue eyes, he sighed. “Yes but he always has some excuse to get out of talking to me. I have a feeling that this is going to go on for eternity.”

Haldir’s blue eyes grew thoughtful and he absently played with Estel’s hair. He felt his friend sigh and smiled down at him. The mortal had his eyes closed and was completely relaxed. Suddenly feeling eyes on him, he casually raised his head and glanced around. It took but a second to spot the golden hair and piercing blue eyes. They were glaring at him and he could see jealousy glinting in there depths. A plan began to form in his head and he smiled evilly. Leaning down he deliberately kissed Estel on the lips and felt the boy respond. There kisses were usually given in affection and didn’t mean anything. Raising his head again, he gazed into sleepy silver eyes and glanced back up. Blue clashed on blue and Haldir smiled in triumph. He watched rage flash in Glorfindel’s blue eyes before the other elf vanished.

The blond seneschal walked angrily down the hall and glared at everything. Elves quickly got out of his way and an elf maid squeaked in alarm. It was rare to see Glorfindel in such a temper and best to get out of his way when he was. Wrenching open the door, he slammed it shut and smiled in satisfaction when something broke nearby. Stalking over to the balcony he gripped the banister and closed his eyes. He hadn’t felt this angry or jealous in years. But seeing Estel in another’s arms and being kissed as well had sparked his rage. The look of triumph in Haldir’s eyes had enraged him and it took everything he had not to go over and strangle the Lorien elf. Feeling his rage desert him, he sagged against the banister and opened solemn blue eyes. He had no right to feel this way since he had left issues unresolved with Estel. Until he straightened things out with himself, he had to stay away from the boy and let him do as he pleased. Somehow he knew this was going to be terribly hard to do with Haldir running about.

~

Something was wrong or perhaps it was his imagination? Elrond sipped his wine and casually glanced around the room. His twin sons were joking and talking with Arwen. And Haldir and Estel were talking about past battles with Erestor. Zeroing in on his seneschal, he was surprised to see jealousy flare in the blue eyes. Gazing at Glorfindel in concern, he watched as the blond seneschal toyed with his food. Something was bothering his friend and he wanted to know what it was.

“Father?”

Turning to his daughter, he raised a questioning eyebrow. “Yes Arwen what is it?”

Arwen leaned closer and whispered quietly. “Have you noticed that Glorfindel gazes at Estel with longing and Haldir with jealousy?”

Glancing back at his seneschal, he watched for a moment and noticed that his daughter was right. Glorfindel was indeed doing that and the obvious pair didn’t notice. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he watched as Haldir leaned forward and wiped a crumb off Estel’s face with his finger. Turning to look at Glorfindel again, he watched rage flash in the blue eyes and chuckled quietly. Now he knew what was wrong and wondered if he should interfere.

“Do not father.” Arwen watched surprise show in his grey eyes. “It is best that Haldir does this, maybe then Glorfindel will make his decision quicker and fight for Estel.”

“How do you know this?” Elrond asked in astonishment.  
“We told her father.” Elrohir smiled mischievously. “And she decided to tell Haldir and they both decided to come to Imladris to help Estel.”

Elladan nodded and smirked at his father. “And it looks like Haldir’s plan is working.”

Elrond looked at them and sighed. He should have known the twins were behind this and wouldn’t let there brother suffer. “Plan?”

“A plan to help Glorfindel in the right direction and much faster my friend. Or else he might never do anything at all.” Erestor smiled sadly.

Elrond gazed at his advisor and shook his head. He just hoped that this plan would work and not backfire. Otherwise more then one person could very well be hurt in this plan.

“Does Estel know?”

Four heads shook no in unison and he sighed.

Elladan smiled sheepishly. “No we thought it best not to tell him.”

“Otherwise he might be a bit angry that we interfered.” Elrohir replied.

Shaking a finger, he mock glared at the four. “Hopefully all goes well or otherwise you five will deal with the consequences.”

He watched the looks the others exchanged and let out a huff. Somehow Elrond wished that he had journeyed somewhere far way in order not to involved in this giant mess.

~

Chapter 9: True Emotions

The mortal lay sprawled on the grass next to Haldir and sighed in contentment. It was a glorious day outside and the two of them had decided to go on a picnic. In the last few weeks, Haldir had showered him in attention and he basked in it. It was nice to have someone do this but a small part of him wished it was Glorfindel.

“Estel?”

Opening sleepy silver eyes he gazed at his friend in question. “What is it Haldir?”

“How did you know you were in love with Glorfindel?” Haldir asked hesitantly.

Sitting up, he gazed at his friend in question and watched blue eyes close. He had scene some unreadable emotion but decided to leave it be. Haldir would tell him what was on his mind when he was ready.

“Actually at first I didn’t know and was terribly confused. At first I thought it was lust and was terribly ashamed. Luckily ada set me straight on that matter and said he didn’t mind who I cared for.” Estel smirked at the memory and laughed. “It wasn’t until much later that I realized I loved Glorfindel for sure.”

Haldir gazed at him seriously. “And it has deepened?”

Estel let out a sad sigh. “Yes every time I see him or not. I think I will love him even if he never says it.”

The blond elf gathered his friend into his arms and held him. “Don’t give up hope my friend, Glorfindel will admit his feelings someday.”

Estel nodded against him but he was afraid. He was slowly losing hope and wondered if perhaps he should just let it go.

The elf in question was angrily pacing back and forth in the gardens. For the last few days he had watched Estel and Haldir. It was driving him crazy how close the two seemed to becoming and he was afraid. Afraid that if he didn’t act soon he would lose the mortal and afraid to love him at all. It was terribly confusing and he growled in frustration.

“Why don’t you just tell him my friend and save yourself the heartache?”

Freezing in shock, he turned and gaped at Elrond. The lord of Imladris was glaring at his friend in irritation and humor. He had tried to ignore his friend’s walking below his study’s balcony but couldn’t. It had been going on for hours now and it was driving him mad.

Elrond smirked. “Your stomping around is disturbing my concentration and Erestor’s.”

Glorfindel had the grace to blush and smiled sheepishly. “I am sorry my friend.”

“You will be more then sorry if you don’t tell him soon my friend. One can only hope for so long before it slowly fades away.”

Sadness filled blue eyes and Elrond sigh in exasperation. “My son loves you Glorfindel and considered Haldir a friend.”

He watched as something blossomed in blue eyes and then dissappear.

“That’s not true Elrond. I see how they act around each other and its more then friends.”

Muttering under his breath about silly elves, Elrond came to a quick decision. He couldn’t see his friend suffer anymore and it was about time to sort out this mess.

“Estel and Haldir have been close friends since Estel was about two years old. They have been closer then brothers and many thought as you did that there was something there.” He watched Glorfindel closely and saw surprise in the blue eyes. “Nothing came of it and the two of have been close friends for years and that is what you truly see.”

“But the kisses?” Glorfindel asked hesitantly.

Elrond smiled warmly at his friend and shook his head. “Only an expression of friendship that they have done since he was young. A habit they have always had and probably always will.”

Glorfindel nodded slowly and felt like laughing. All theses weeks he had thought something else was going on between them and it was nothing more then friendship. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world and yet he still felt doubtful.

Elrond watched his seneschal and shook his head. Walking over to him he grasped his shoulders and gazed into his blue eyes. “Do not let doubt cloud your judgment my friend. And do not wait to long to tell him how you truly feel.”

Letting go of his friend, Elrond turned and left. He could only hope that his friend would realize the truth or otherwise he might loose his chance at happiness forever.

~

Horses neighed in the courtyard and excited voices filled the air. Arwen and Haldir were returning to Lothlorien and were about to leave. Smiling down at Estel, Haldir winked at him.

“Don’t give up hope my friend and may you find happiness until our next meeting.”

Estel grinned up at his friend. “The same to you and keep out of trouble.”

Haldir leaned down and kissed Estel gently on the lips. Sitting up he gazed over at the golden seneschal and was confused. Jealousy did not cloud the blue eyes and he wondered about it. Shrugging his shoulders, he waited patiently for Arwen to join him and then they were off.

“He has finally realized his feelings Haldir.” Awren spoke quietly.

The blond elf turned and gazed at his companion in suprise. “It’s about time. Do you think he will tell Estel?”

Arwen turned to Haldir and smiled warmly. “One can only hope.”

Estel stood next to his family and watched them go. He was saddened to see them leave but knew they would see each other again soon. Turning around he was about to leave when a hand settled on his shoulder. Gazing at Glorfindel, he looked at him in question.

“I would like to talk to you if I may later tonight in the gardens Estel?”

The mortal gazed at the golden elf, before nodding. Glorfindel gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and then left. Wondering if he should hope, he followed his family inside and wished tonight was already here.

~

The night was glorious and a full moon shone overhead. Flowers bloomed under the gentle light and glowing bugs lit the air. Slowing to a halt, Estel gazed around and smiled in delight. It was beautiful and peaceful. Closing his eyes, he let his senses stretch out and sighed in contentment.

“Estel?”

Glorfindel watched the mortal turn around and face him. His breath caught in his throat and he was stunned. The moon turned Estel’s hair to raven black and his silver eyes glowed in the moonlight. It was a picture that he wished to keep with him forever and never let go. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped and gazed down at him.

“What is it Glorfindel? Why have you asked me here?” Estel asked quietly.

“Because I wanted to tell you how sorry I was again.” He watched confusion flash in the silver eyes and smiled. “Sorry for ignoring you again and sorry for breaking my last apology.”

Estel shook his head and smiled in reassurance. “Tis nothing my friend. Apology accepted.”

Glorfindel watched sadness and disappointment fill the silver eyes. Reaching across he hesitantly ran a hand through the shoulder length hair. It felt like silk and he watched the silver eyes widened in response.

“Glorfindel? What are you doing?”

Estel wanted to close his eyes and lean into the caress. Sadness still filled his soul when he found out why the elf had asked him out here. And yet the touch now confused him.

The golden elf gazed down at him for a moment and smiled warmly. A warm emotion flashed in the blue eyes and Estel heart picked up speed.

“Something I should have done a longtime ago.” Glorfindel replied.

Gripping the hair more firmly, Glorfindel tilted Estel’s head. And leaning down he kissed Estel firmly on the lips. The mortal let out a gasp and the elf quickly thrust in his tongue. Lips locked more firmly and the two of them moaned softly, and became lost in the kiss. Finally breaking off the kiss, Estel panted for air and looked up at the elf.

“Why?” he whispered breathlessly.

Glorfindel gazed down into passion filled silver eyes and smiled. “Because I love you.”

Estel blinked and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and the elf wiped them away. Letting out a happy laugh Estel threw his arms around Glorfindel’s neck and hugged him.

“And I you.” Estel whispered softly

Glorfindel closed his blue eyes and returned the hug. He had almost lost the boy because of his careless words but he had been given a second chance. He whispered a silence thanks to his friends and family. Without there help he would have never realized his feelings for the boy. Tightening his hold on Estel, he closed his eyes and promised to the night that would never run from his feelings again.

~~

The End or the Beginning?


End file.
